


My Hero

by Morbid_Hatter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's all her fault, M/M, Pack Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles isn't, and the roach, blame the cockroach, derek is afraid of bugs, sterek, willamundian42
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Hatter/pseuds/Morbid_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a pack meeting and ends in a relationship. There's also a cockroach in the middle. <br/>Stiles also gets called a knight after the attack. (Yes, Derek, I'm calling it an attack. Don't complain.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillaMundain42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaMundain42/gifts).



Even though Stiles had known about the supernatural world for the past few years, there were times he could still marvel at his friends. This, however, was not one of those occasions. It was nearing the end of summer break before most of the pack had to leave for their first semester of college and they decided that it was time for one final pack meeting before they parted ways. After the “meeting” ended (although it was mostly gentle ribbing and sarcastic comments; lacking actual pack business whatsoever), a movie and pizza night was proposed.   
Nothing about that would normally stand out for Stiles. He was sprawled out on Derek’s new couch in his new apartment (progress and personal growth, Stiles had proclaimed to Derek when he had found about the new location that was lacking a massive hole in the wall) in between Derek and Lydia where he had the easiest access to the pizza on the new table (All the growth, Derek! It’s impressive! Shut up, Sour Wolf.) that his feet were resting on, much to Derek’s obvious annoyance.   
So, all in all, it was an atypical night in that they weren’t running for their lives but it was nice and what a bunch of normal people would consider a typical night. Stiles intended to settle back and enjoy it while he could. Until, of course, the calm was shattered by two ringing screams.   
The next thing he knew, both Scott and Derek had shifted and were screaming (Growling, Stiles, I didn’t scream. Yes you did, Derek. Don’t deny it.) and crouched in defense mode off of the floor. Naturally, this alerted the rest of the pack that there was some kind of danger. But there was nothing there. The room was large with almost zero places where some threat could potentially hide or sneak up on them. “What is it? Are we being attacked?” Stiles asked while simultaneously reaching around Derek to pick up his baseball bat for his own defense.   
Scott reached out and extended a clawed finger towards a point on the floor some ten feet away from where they were sitting.   
“I don’t see anything, dude. What’s up?”   
Derek answered after it was apparent that Scott wasn’t going to take his eyes off the threat (whatever it was or wasn’t) and therefore wasn’t listening to Stiles (who was starting to freak out, thanks a lot guys.)  
“Can you repeat that, Derek? Because it totally sounded like you said cockroach and that cannot, absolutely cannot be what you guys are screaming about,” Stiles said while trying not to laugh at his friends. He turned his head to get a better look at Derek to find that he was hiding behind a pillow (No I wasn’t, Stiles. I was using it as a shield so that it didn’t crawl….okay, yeah, I see what you mean.)   
“Sooo,” Stiles began, drawing out the word obnoxiously before he looked around at the rest of the pack who were also looking at Scott and Derek with varying levels of disbelief (or judgment in Lydia’s case) “Is there something you’d like to share with the rest of us, guys? Is it a Were-Cockroach? Should we be worried?”   
“No,” Derek groused (ever the conversationalist, Grouchy Wolf.) “It’s just gross,” he complained as he leveled a murderous glare at the cockroach as if it had personally offended him (then again, it probably had, considering how finicky Derek could be.)   
“So it’s only gross,” Stiles muttered to himself before he got up and went to retrieve his shoes - before thinking better of it and bypassing his own for Derek’s (serves him right, the chicken) bigger and heavier boots - to rescue his pack. “The human is coming to the rescue, fraidy wolves.”   
It was a quick task of chasing the roach; and no, they’d never be able to prove that he chased it towards the couch where Derek and Scott were now huddled together. He managed to squish it under the heavy sole of Derek’s boot before sweeping up the remains and flushing them down the kitchen sink (and yes, I’ll use the garbage disposal, relax your death glare Derek) for good measure.   
When he got back to the couch to take back his seat from Scott he found his friend curled up with Kira on the recliner as he had been before the debacle like nothing at all had happened. Even Derek was back to leaning against the arm of the couch as if he hadn’t just panicked like a little girl over a bug. “Thank you for saving us from the scary bug, Stiles,” Stiles said in a poor imitation of Derek’s voice as he retook his seat and took the last slice of meatlovers pizza as his payment for being the bug slayer.   
And not that his opinion of badass werewolves hadn’t just forever shifted, but it didn’t end there. One earth shattering revelation wasn’t enough for the night. Oh no. “My hero,” Derek replied in a high falsetto while batting his (ridiculously long) eyelashes in Stiles’ direction. “Whatever can I do to repay you for your bravery?”  
“Just a token of your undying love and affection, my fair princess,” he answered while flinching away from Derek. (What? It’s a good idea to assume you’re going to hit me, Derek)   
Derek searched his pockets for a moment, keeping up the charade before coming up empty handed. “Alas, my knight. I have no favor. Take this instead,” he said before kissing Stiles right at the corner of his mouth. “Was that enough or should I try again?”  
Rendered speechless, Stiles gaped at Derek for a few moments before launching himself at suddenly quiet Derek. “I think you should try again. And again. And again. I’ll kill all the bugs you want if you’ll kiss me again.”  
“Deal. But you can’t call me princess again.”  
“Boo!”  
“I’ll still call you my knight. But no princess.”   
“Fine. You can be my prince.”  
“I can deal with that.”   
“Well, I can’t. Can you two please take this somewhere else. I’m trying to watch the movie.”  
“Shut up, Scott!”  
And all was well in the kingdom. Stiles continued to rescue his prince from the evil cockroaches and they lived happily ever after. Until the unicorns. But that totally doesn’t count.


End file.
